Mea Culpa
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: ExT - ¿Sabes dónde no iré? – Preguntó – solo no iré a los lugares que ya conoce mi corazón. Esta es mi culpa.


**Summary:** _ExT - ¿Sabes dónde no iré? – Preguntó – solo no iré a los lugares que ya conoce mi corazón. Esta es mi culpa._

**Mea Culpa.**

**By:** _Kasumi._

Ahí estaba ella.

La encontró mirando fijamente hacia el cielo azul y despejado. Como pocas veces se encontraba en Inglaterra.

Sus cabellos largos y del color del mismísimo azabache se movían al compás del viento, su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo estaba recargado sobre el barandal del puente mientras su rostro seguía erguido hacia la inmensidad azul. Su rostro dulce y apacible albergaba dos pozos del color de las más preciosas amatistas fundidas con el azul del mar.

Ida, estando aquí pero viajando en sus pensamientos. Así se encontraba ella. Tomoyo Daidouji. Ella.

-. ¿Viste el cielo? – preguntó al viento.

Y, como era de esperarse, nadie respondió.

Vestida de blanco estaba ella. Su cuerpo era resguardado con el más suave de los algodones. Un vestido pulcro, de tirantes y hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas.

-. Me siento perdida – volvió a aventurarse a hablar con nadie.

Al escucharla mi corazón se estrujo. Me dolía tanto verla en ese estado.

-. Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad… - bajó su rostro y, desde larga distancia, vi una lágrima surcar su rostro de porcelana – no pedo evitar querer pedir una sola oportunidad – vio de nuevo hacia el cielo – si alguien me pudiera escuchar.

Intenté acercarme y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, decirle que yo la escuchaba. Pero mis intentos fueron en vano, la cálida mano de Sakura me retuvo del hombro. La voltee a ver bruscamente y mi rostro se relajó al ver el suyo. Y es que la más pequeña de los Kinomoto tenía ese deje de paz y tranquilidad que contagiaba a cualquiera. Suavemente negó con la cabeza y comprendí que no podía acercarme a Daidouji.

Maldije internamente y Sakura tomó mi mano en señal de apoyo.

Cuando vi de nuevo a Tomoyo, ella ya no estaba recostada en el barandal.

-. ¡POR DIOS SE VA A TIRAR! – grité desesperado.

Luego todo se movilizó. Ella estaba parada como si nada en la orilla del barandal en posición de Cristo crucificado, con claras intenciones de saltar. Un par de hombres la tomaron de las manos y cuidadosamente la bajaron de allí.

Ella sonrió y eso me calmó. Los hombres pasaron al lado de donde nos encontrábamos Sakura y yo sin siquiera mirarnos.

-. Mira, Cielo, saltar de un puente es lo más lejano que he visto en mi vida – con voz dulce y cantarina pronunció esas palabras y volví a sentir mi corazón latir apresurado.

Cerré mis ojos, rendido. Ella estaba consiente de lo que hacia. Ella sufría…

¡Ella sufría!

En eso sentí su mirada sobre mi, pero mirando al vacio.

-. Donde sea que vayas, yo te seguiré… - dijo con suavidad y un brillo excitante en su mirada.

Sorprendido, alcé mi mano derecha, queriendo tenerla junto a mí.

-. A cualquier lugar – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿sabes dónde no iré? – Preguntó – solo no iré a los lugares que ya conoce mi corazón.

Su última frase me descolocó, pues en su rostro se volvió a reflejar el sufrimiento.

-. Pero ya sabes – dijo de nuevo con una flamante sonrisa – yo te seguiré… pero no tan lejos – susurró en un secreto.

No pude evitar pensar que así, actuando de esa manera, parecía una niña jugando con el viento.

Mirando de nuevo al cielo empezó a alejarse de mí. Trate de alcanzarla.

De verdad intenté darle alcance, pero simplemente no pude. Y no fue solo porque Sakura me lo impidió.

Su caminar es lento, y yo me quedo parado a medio camino. La veo alejarse y, de pronto, un hombre aparece a su lado.

Alto, atlético cuerpo, ojos ambarinos y cabello color chocolate. Lo conozco.

Disimuladamente volteo a Sakura y ella sigue con su tranquilizador rostro y vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

Bajo mi mirada derrotado. ¿Desde cuando me dejo convencer tan fácilmente?

¡Ah, si! Ya recuerdo…

Veo a Tomoyo sonreír con facilidad con aquel hombre tomado de su mano. Se que no son nada mas que amigos y que él solo intenta ayudarla ocultando su propio dolor.

Pero es que él si entiende lo que pasa.

-. Puedo ver cuan lejos hemos llegado pero aun no puedo recordar nada – le dice confidencialmente con cara de traviesa.

Sonrió ante el hecho de que ella pueda bromear con alguien que la quiera escuchar…

Aunque ese alguien no sea yo.

-. No hay que hacer lo incorrecto – le siguió la pista él. Como si de dos cómplices se tratara.

Y muy en el fondo de mi ser, desee profundamente ser aquel hombre junto a ella. Aunque eso significara que ese mismo hombre estuviera en mi lugar y ella no me amara a mi.

Por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de tener su fina mano entre las mías… así como lo hacia aquel hombre.

-. Es un largo camino – comentó ella soltándose de su agarre y caminando algunos pasos adelante.

-. Dijiste que sería divertido – le recordó él acercándose a ella con cautela.

Luego estaban ellos dos recostados en el largo barandal del puente. Una vista reconfortante para mi y supongo que también para mi compañera, mi amiga Sakura que, ahora que yo la veía, sonreía con satisfacción.

Cuando volteo de nuevo, Shaoran ya no está y ella, de nuevo, se encuentra sola en aquel lugar.

Los recuerdos invaden mi mente en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo y me siento libre de soñar porque mi recuerdo si es real.

Quizá lo único real que me quede y que ahora poseo.

_**Flash back…**_

_-. Y viviremos en una casa en la playa, sabes que me encanta la playa – siguió hablando Tomoyo mientras yo solo la miraba chapotear el agua del mar._

_Si ella estaba feliz, yo lo era. Era lo único que yo pedía: que ella siempre fuera feliz._

_-. ¡Eriol, por Dios!, no te quedes allí parado solamente – me llamó. Con el sol ocultándose a su espalda._

_Si, definitivamente yo era feliz._

_Corrí hasta ella y la atrape entre mis brazos para luego perderme en su mirada y posar mis labios sobre los suyos mientras el último destello de sol iluminaba en anillo en su mano izquierda._

…_**fin del Flash back.**_

-. Estamos condenados por siempre – dije en un susurro que Sakura logró escuchar.

-. No te culpes, Eriol – dijo la castaña posicionándose frente a mi – los dos sabíamos que esto sucedería algún día - esta vez me regalo una de sus sonrisas que me hizo devolvérsela.

De nuevo me dispongo a observar a mi Tomoyo y con lástima observo como es llevada del brazo cuidadosamente.

Ella es pacifica, pero cualquier movimiento brusco la altera. Eso lo sabia, yo y lo sabia todo el mundo… solo que todo el mundo no sabe que yo lo se.

¿De que me sirve saberlo?

-. Es hora de marcharnos, Eriol – escucho la voz suave de Sakura detrás de mi.

-. Bien – le sigo, pues he escuchado sus pasos andar hacia la eternidad…y yo le tengo que seguir.

¿Desde cuando me dejo convencer tan fácilmente?

¡Ah, si! Ya lo recuerdo….

Desde que estoy muerto.

-. ¿Eriol?

Esa es la voz de Tomoyo. Detengo mi camino abruptamente y realmente me importa poco si Sakura me mira reprobatoriamente pues estamos faltando a las condiciones que nos han dado por el permiso acordado.

Al girarme, veo como ella esta frente a mí observando el horizonte que lleva a la nada, pero ella sabe que mi presencia lo acompaña. Yo se que ella lo sabe y siento como una pequeña esperanza crece en mi interior.

Quiero que ella sea feliz.

-. Adonde sea que vayas, te seguiré – dijo frente a mi, con el doctor aun tomando su brazo y viéndola dulcemente – a cualquier lugar excepto a aquellos que conoce mi corazón – dijo, y el doctor trataba de hacerla caminar – adonde sea que vayas, te seguiré – levanto su mirada oscurecida y solo iluminada por la luz de la luna ¿tan rápido se hizo de noche? – te seguiré…pero no tan lejos.

Sonreí. Ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella.

Mi culpa era haberla dejado sola, pero se que no esta sola. Tiene a Shaoran que llega a visitarla todos los días, tiene al doctor que la atiende con delicadeza, tiene a Sakura que siempre viene conmigo…y me tiene a mí. Siempre me tendrá a mí.

Mi culpa es verla en ese manicomio como si ella fuera una maniática. No, ella solo sufre por mi partida. Pero con sus recientes palabras me tranquilizo.

Ella ya no atentará contra su vida porque no quiere seguirme hasta tan lejos…me duele, pero ella tiene que seguir viviendo.

Ella tiene que seguir amando…

Esa es mi culpa.

Haber muerto un día antes de nuestra boda. Haber muerto el día que Sakura me acompaño a cerrar el trato para comprar la casa en la playa que Tomoyo tanto había soñado…

-. _Pase lo que pase_, Eriol… - la escuché susurrar.

-. _Todo estará bien_ – respondí, pero se que no fui escuchado.

Me di la vuelta y encontré a una Sakura enternecida.

-. El permiso ya casi expira, lo siento – me recordó.

-. Estoy listo.

Y nos fuimos.

Estoy en el mas allá…y todavía cargo con mi culpa.

-. _Todo estará bien…_

**FIN**

_¡LO SIENTO! Lo siento…de verdad, intente dejarlos juntos pero me salió esto xD_

_Definitivamente las parejas "normales" no son mi fuerte. Disculpen si los hice enfadar al leer T.T_

_Este ONESHOT esta dedicado especialmente a____**.-Hika Sei-.**_ _Porque… ¡ESTAS CUMPLIENDO AÑOS! Y yo deseo que cumplas muchos, MUCHISIMOS años mas, ¿ok? n.n TKM_

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**1.-**__ Sakura y Eriol están muertos._

_**2.-**__ Shaoran es AMIGO de Tomoyo._

_**3.- **__Eriol y Sakura están al lado de Tomoyo por un permiso concedido por el Concilio de Hechiceros pero su plazo es hasta el anochecer. ;)_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de su lectura y agradecería un REVIEW dándome su opinión ú.ù_

_Ya se que no les gusto, pero no sean crueles conmigo T.T_

_Abrazos y besos con mucho cariño:_

**o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o**


End file.
